Olefin polymerization catalyst or catalyst components comprising geometry metal complexes having a silyl amine moiety bound to the metal center preparation are described in the prior art. See, e.g., WO 98/49212 (references cited at page 1, lines 6-15). Typical syntheses of such complexes entail treatment of a lithiated ligand precursor with Cl.sub.2 Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2. See, e.g., WO 98/27103 (Example 5c). Disadvantages of these procedures include a requirement for excess Cl.sub.2 Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2 and the production of undesirable by-products with consequent need for expensive purification procedures.
Certain silyl triflates and amino substituted silyl triflates are reported to show reactivity towards nucleophiles and, hence, to constitute useful silylating reagents and transmitters of amino silyl groups. Uhlig, et al. (1994) J. Organometallic Chem. 467(1):31-35. Diisopropyl and diisobutyl ditriflates are described in Corey (1990) Tetrahedron Letters 31(5):601-604.
Mesylates of the formula (CH.sub.3 SO.sub.3).sub.2 -Si(t-Bu).sub.2 are described in Matyjaszewski (1998) J. Organometallic Chem. 340:7-12.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,250 describes trifluoromethane sulfonic (triflate) and 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoro ethane sulfonate used .beta.-lactam silylating agents.
However, the prior art is not known to describe any silyl amine compound which forms a covalent bond with the metal center of any complex.